Blood Shall Flow
Snow has just learned of the danger that Blazepaw and Ruinpaw are in. But she has no idea about what danger she is going to be in... Please Note That some of these cats and Clans have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat and the Clan. You can also visit The Talk Page of this Fanfic to submit your Cat to the Council. All applications, (With the exceptions of ones that make no sense whatsoever) Will be added. Also, be patient if your Cat isn't immediately in the story- I assure you, your cat will make multiple appearances in the series. Chapter One - Darkness - Blazepaw It was dark. Very dark. I couldn't see a mouse-length in front of me. I had to rely on my sense of touch just to stay on my paws. I was scared, and hungry. I had no idea where I was, only that we weren't on the rock anymore. "Blazepaw?" I heard Ruinpaw meow to me. His voice was shaken- and full of pain. I gulped. "Yeah, Ruinpaw?" I heard Ruinpaw let out a sigh. "Be careful over here... there's some kind of rock I just stepped on." "Oh... okay." I replied, letting out a sigh. Suddenly, the light poured back into the Cavern. I flinched, not used to the lights. I growled, noticing the silhouette of two cats in the entrance of the Cavern. I knew, the moment I spotted those cats, that it was Bloodpaw and Tigerstar, the two vicious cats that had imprisoned us. I snarled as Bloodpaw took a pawstep forward, and suddenly, anger took over. My paws were suddenly on fire, as well as my tail. "You need to learn how to control your anger, Kittypet." Tigerstar hissed, unsheathing his ghostly claws. The fire on my paws began to crawl up my legs, not hurting me in the slightest way. I snarled. "I am not a Kittypet." Tigerstar smirked, and flexed his long claws. He looked at Bloodpaw, and growled. "Your entire Clan is made up of Kittypets. I thought you would have known, but I suppose that you Clan cats are stupid. So I'll explain it simply and slowly for you. Firestar, the one who Claimed to be a legend, was a Kittypet. Foolishly, he began to let in every filthy cat he laid eyes on, and soon, there were more Kittypets and Half-Clans than pure ThunderClanners. In fact, I died as ThunderClan's last Pure-Blooded Warrior!" I wanted to snarl, but lacked the strength. I simply shrunk back into the shadows, watching in silence as Tigerstar and Bloodpaw came closer. "You both know way too much." Bloodpaw snarled, and I noticed his eyes were glowing a faint red. I growled, as my vision slowly faded away. Ruinpaw and I had just found out that Bloodpaw could bound a cat and cancel out their vision, two powers which Ruinpaw calls a Duo-Power. I heard Tigerstar chuckle. "Let's see how these stupid apprentices will get out of this." Chapter Two - Meeting of Death - Snow I held my breath as I spotted the Leaders as they appeared beside the Council room. Alongside End, Antoinette, Iris and Dawn was a small tortoiseshell she-cat, who I presumed had been brought to represent AuroraClan. I let out a sigh, and padded into the Council Room as the leaders let out a harmonious yowl. It was the Council Meeting. I jumped onto my rock, watching as the cats poured into the room. The only two stones that had no cat was Blazepaw and Ruinpaw's stone. Why couldn't the leaders notice that? I growled, spotting Tigerstar and Bloodpaw. They both sat upon their stones, and I noticed that Bloodpaw was eying me suspiciously. I turned away, looking up at End as he began the Meeting. "Cats of the Council, to begin our Meeting, I must begin by saying Welcome to Dapplepaw, AuroraClan's new Representative. My second order of business is to carry out the traditional Change of Leaders. Is anyone unhappy with the current Leadership of the Council?" I watched in silence, my eyes scanning the circle of cats. My eyes froze on Tigerstar, who stood up, and coughed. "I must say, End... your Leadership Skills are excellent. And Antoinette, I complement you on the way you handled the death of your close friend, Ore. Dawn as well. However, I must say I am not pleased with the way Iris and Ur have been acting." I snarled. Tigerstar was up to something. I looked at End, then at Antoinette, who was purring with a smug look on her face. "Very well, then. Tigerstar, who do you suggest take their place?" End meowed curiously. Tigerstar coughed, and looked over at a tall Golden and Black she-cat. "I suggest that Chalice takes the place of Iris." Chalice purred, and tipped her head. I knew right then that she was on to Tigerstar's plot. I looked over at End, begging him with my eyes not to accept the offer. End flicked his tail. "Who here wishes for Chalice to replace Iris as the Three-Leader of the Council?" I watched in horror as nearly every cat stood up, in approval for the change. Mist and I were the only cats still sitting. I had never seen the changing of a leader before, but I knew that Iris was awaiting something horrible. End nodded. "Very well. Chalice, you shall replace Iris as the Three-Leader. Iris, please stand in the center of the circle. Now, Tigerstar, who do wish replaces Ur as the Five-Leader?" I let out a low growl as Tigerstar purred, and looked at Ur. "I think that Ur is fine as Five-Leader... for now." He meowed, to my surprise, "End, if you wish to continue with the Meeting..." "Thank you, Tigerstar. Now, I will let the Two-Leader speak. Antoinette, if you wish to speak now..." End meowed, looking at Antoinette. Antoinette nodded, and stood up. I noticed that she was unusually larger than she was a few days ago. Someone's been eating too much fresh-kill. I thought, laughing to myself. "I am very proud to announce that I am bearing End's kits!" Antoinette meowed, yowls of happiness rising from the cats of the Council. I felt an odd feeling rising in my chest as she looked over at Tigerstar and flashed him a grin. The meeting dragged on, the strange feeling only rising in my chest as it was about to finish. End stepped off his stones, and padded slowly towards Iris. "I am truly sorry, Iris. You have been demoted from your position as Three-Leader, and you shall join the Ancients in their mighty Territory." With that word, a flash of lightning came out of no where, and struck Iris. She fell to the ground, lifelessly. Chapter Three - Following the Trail - Snow The cats around me were in shock, with the exceptions of Antoinette, Tigerstar and Bloodpaw. After a few moments of intense silence, End ordered that we leave. Mist padded over to me, and we made our way out of the Council den and into the Sleeping Den. "That was horrible!" Mist meowed, sorrow in her eyes, "They had no reason to murder her! Iris was my Aunt!" I froze. Mist had never told me that Iris was related to her. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier... I saw no reason to tell you about her, Iris that Blooms in Sunlight." Mist let out a deep sigh. "Mist, I'm really sorry about this, but I need to go somewhere. And you can't come. It's too dangerous." I meowed, turning away from Mist. I had no time to argue or talk with her, because I knew with each second that passed, Blazepaw and Ruinpaw's lives were at risk. I bounded out of the den, and looked up at the sky. It was now dusk. Slowly, I crept behind the Council Den, where Mist had said Bloodpaw and Tigerstar dissappeared. In silence, I waited. Waiting for the two Cat-Nappers. That could hurt me. I held in my breath, watching as the shadows of two cats crept by. Wait- make that three cats. I couldn't make out their fur colour from the Shadows I was hiding in, but I knew one was a she-cat, the other two toms. They slowly padded towards the edge of the den, and the one that scented like a she-cat placed a paw on the two cats. That was when my instincts took over. I jumped out, and just barely touched the she-cat when she used her powers. Of teleportation. It was a horrible feeling, going from one spot to another in an instant. The minute I regained my senses, I realized that the three cats had ran away. But I was outside of a cave... a large, ominous cave that I knew Blazepaw and Ruinpaw were being held in. I took a deep breath, and padded in. Chapter Four - Frozen - Snow It was dark in the cave. Water was rushing into the cave, and it was up to my paws. I hated that wet feeling, even if I was used to it. I continued further into the cave, the darkness consuming me as I entered another part of the caves. I froze, hearing voices. "How can we do this without getting evidence all over us?" I heard Bloodpaw say. Or at least, I thought it was Bloodpaw. I heard a low growl. "Someone's gonna figure it out. Even if you kill us, End isn't that stupid. He'll know something is up." I took a tiny step forward. "Can we just stop arguing and get this over with? My chest is killing me." A she-cat meowed. I couldn't recognize her voice. "Yeah, well, that's your problem. But you're right... we gotta do this then get out of here. That annoying Tribe Cat needs to be killed, too." I heard Tigerstar growl. I held in a gasp, and unsheathed my claws. It was now or never. Summing up all my bravery, I bounded towards the scent. I was now in a room that had a small beam of light illuminating the room, but the water was still up to my paws. Blazepaw and Ruinpaw were curled up near the back, fear in their eyes. In front of them were three cats. Tigerstar. Bloodpaw. And Antoinette. "Great, she heard all that. Nice going, Bloodpaw." Antoinette snapped, getting to her paws, "Come here, little apprentice. This will be quick and painless." "I'm not going to die." I snarled, anger rising. I felt my paws getting cold. And I mean, Really cold. Antoinette gasped, and looked at Tigerstar. His eyes were wide, as well. I knew it was all a ploy to catch me off guard. One wrong move, and I was Crow-Food. But then I realized why I was getting such a chill. Bloodpaw growled, and stepped away. "Just like the Kittypet. Come, Tigerstar! Let's get rid of her quickly!" I watched, still furious, but in astonishment as the water around me began to freeze. The water was freezing quickly, and made it's way over to the three cats that were about to kill me. Bloodpaw took a step forward, but his paw was frozen in ice before he could do anything. Ruinpaw stood up. "Snow! Get over here!" Obeying his orders, I bounded past the two frozen cats. Tigerstar was a ghost, and I wasn't afraid of him. "What? We're all in a life-threatening situation, in case you haven't realized, Ruinpaw!" I snapped, before backing down. I shouldn't be mad at him for wanting me to come closer... "Blazepaw, Snow, touch me. Now." Ruinpaw ordered. I hesitated, but put my nose in his fur. I looked over at the water, and gasped as I realized it was beginning to thaw already. I closed my eyes, and knew it was over. But then a miracle happened. We teleported. What will happen to Snow, Ruinpaw and Blazepaw? Find out in the last book in Set One, in the Book Everything will End! Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Ancient Powers Series Category:Fan Fictions